


Good Vibrations

by BumbleBooty



Series: The Aventures of Preggo Prowl [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Jazz is in the doghouse, Other, hes hormonal and midly crazy, jazz fix your child, lowkey hunter/prey stalking, prowl is preggers, what did you do to him jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Jazz loves crooning to his new Bitlet.Perhaps the bitlet will enjoy crooning back?





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post found here! http://pollution-of-subterranean-waters.tumblr.com/post/152305569364/okay-because-adorable-picture-can-t-get-out-of-my
> 
> I saw it and instantly thought of the Jazz/Prowl fic I did earlier, so this is going to be the Adventures Of Preggo Prowl.

Jazz eagerly closed the door behind him as he scanned the room for his lover. The Praxian in question was finally reaching the 'nesting' phase of carrying- having already gained about two-hundred and fifty pounds and was taking up a habit of hiding himself away whenever he could. Bluestreak explained through giggles that the habit of holing up was 'just a thing Praxians do. Flier coding and all that'.

The Polyhexian knew that a carrier's anger was directly correlated to the amount they could move, and Prowl had already lost his ability to transform a mere quartex and a half in. He did find the nesting habit strange, as his own carrier was always happy to show off her growing frame, but each to his own.The musical mech was more than happy to let the enforcer hole up in their home if he pleased. 

He made a beeline to the Energon Dispenser, pouring a large cube as a peace offering. That was a lesson every mech learned from separation.  _When approaching a gestating carrier, **always bring Energon.**_  It was simply easier that way. Cube in hand, he poked his helm into the berthroom, barely containing a laugh as he spotted dark blue optics peering up from the newly-rearranged berth. He stepped around the end table- By Primus, when had Prowl moved all the dressers against the wall?- and offering a smile to the now-growling mech. 

"Hey now babe, brought ya some Energon! Love what ya did ta our berthroom. Very...uh..." he easily side-stepped the growing pile of empty cubes, meticulously cleaned and stacked into piles of twelve. "Very organized." He finished, finally standing beside the pile of blankets and berth padding. All shredded. Jazz resisted the urge to sigh. Prowl had taken up this strange habit of shredding anything soft, and Jazz couldn't find it in himself to complain. After all, the shredded blankets and padding were nothing compared to coming home to a sight like this.

Prowl was curled up in the nest, positively hiding underneath all the blankets he had amassed. His helm was the only part that was uncovered, resting on the edge of the padding with a sliver of blue padding dangling off his chevron, giving him a look that was quickly turning from anger to content. Jazz held out the cube, smiling as a black hand snaked out of the pile of blankets and stole the cube with a purr. 

Jazz smiled and _carefully_ crawled into the nest, making sure he had an escape route if the carrier decided he wasn't wanted at this particular moment. He was met with a purr as he pressed his frame against his lovers, smiling as the suddenly-empty cube was gently dropped outside the nest to be cleaned later. Jazz gently kissed Prowl's throat, sliding his hands down the shiny bumper to caress the growing bulge of their gestating sparkling. 

"Mornin Gorgeous. Miss me?" Jazz purred out, shifting Prowl's legs so he could settle between them. He helped Prowl onto his back, lovingly petting the bi-color doorwings as the carrier settled with a happy sigh. "I did. I always miss you." Jazz smiled brightly, kissing his bumper before nuzzling the soft protoform of Prowl's abdomen. "What 'bout chu dearest? Did you miss yer sire too?" He happily crooned at his bitlet, easily starting up a purr. Prowl softly stroked Jazz' audial horns, smiling as the to-be-sire peppered his stomach with kisses and love. 

Suddenly however, He felt something strange vibrate in his stomach. He and Jazz froze, looking at the smooth onyx plating. "Jazz.  _Jazz what did you do_ ** _._** " Prowl growled, and Jazz immediately dialed up the doctor. He took his hands off Prowl's stomach, his visor bright as he leaned back. "I dunno! I'm callin tha doc now." He said, reeling in his field as Prowl began to growl lowly.  " _ **Fix. It.**_ " 

Jazz hesitantly stroked the vibrating plating. "H-hey now sweet. Don hurt yerself there, it'll be aiite." He jumped as Prowl's stomach vibrated more, and quickly abandoned the nest as a deafening rev tore through the room. "Oh my  _PRIMUS I NEED TO PEE."_ Prowl immediately tried to get up, and Jazz worriedly helped him to his pedes. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay!"  

"I'm about to show you okay! What did you do?!"

"I don know babe! I was just snugglin!"

"I'm about to shove 'snugglin' up your aft!  _GET THAT DOCTOR HERE!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor wiped the lubricant from his hands as he smiled down at the very,  _very_ upset Praxian beneath him. His stomach was obviously vibrating now, and a fearful Jazz stood in the corner, absolutely mesmerized by the soft rippling of Prowl's protoform.

"It's good news, and you may close your panel. Very good actually. Your sparkling is  _purring_ , not dying. It's actually very rare to see them this far along in development at this stage! I personally have only seen it once, in a Vosian couple before the war. I must admit though, your reaction was  _much_ tamer than that particular carrier's. I had to reattach the sire's...erm...i'm sure you get the picture." The blue mech flushed slightly, dismissing it with a chuckle. Jazz gave a nervous one of his own as Prowl's level glare settled on him. 

"It's a very good sign, because if he can purr already, he can comprehend sound enough to repeat them back. It's a wonderful marker for his processor's development, and one that scans cannot measure. Your valve shows no leaks or damage, so you're perfectly healthy as well. If your creation continues to grow at this rate, you should feel him kick within the next few orns. As a warning though, they can kick pretty hard, and with the lack of plating you have opted into, he could cause a bump out to about here." The doctor settled his pointer about six inches away from Prowl's stomach. "It doesn't seem like much, but trust me. When a pede-shaped object suddenly pushes against your stomach, it's always a panic."

Prowl nodded slowly, and the doctor leaned up away from the nest. "Do you two still interface often?" He asked, looking between the obviously-defensive carrier and the hesitant sire. "Well,up til a joor ago, yeh. He gets upset 'f his tanks aren't full 'fore rechargin." Jazz said, giving the pair before him a sheepish grin. The doctor nodded his approval. "Good. The minerals in your transfluid will help the little one to grow all the faster, as I'm certain you're aware. I don't believe I should overstay my welcome however, and I should take my leave now. No need to stress Prowl further." 

The doctor gave the carrier a polite bow, and the Praxian shifted his wings slightly. His gaze still burrowed into the pair before him as the doctor and his mate took their leave. The blue mech gave him a knowing look as soon as the berthroom door closed. "He is very upset about this whole ordeal. Most carriers immediately calm after realizing it's a good thing, not a dangerous one." 

Jazz just gave him a nervous chuckle. "Well, Bluestreak says i's a Praxian thing. 'Perently their carrier got all sor's of floofy whenever anything happened. One time their sire 'ad to recharge at a friend's house 'cause he brought home _Cobalt_ goodies instead of _Iron Oxide_." The doctor laughed, and softly patted his back. "It's alright. It's probably worse because it's his first carry. But it's nothing to worry about, and the sparkling will stop on his own accord. Call me if you need anything." 

Jazz thanked the doctor again, and sent him off with a wave. He turned around to check on his lover once more, and froze as he realized the berthroom door was open. "Uh...Prowler?" He carefully stepped forwards, peeking into the room. He sighed when he realized the nest was empty. He left the bedroom door open as he checked the other rooms, eventually giving up and going back to their berthroom to collect all of Prowl's empty cups.  

He yelped as the door closed behind him, and he spun around to face the Praxian. "...Were ya behind the door?" Jazz couldn't help but laugh as Prowl stalked forward, but swallowed it as he mech backed him against the nest. "Babe?"  

"Jazz. He's still purring." Jazz glanced down to the mech's swollen stomach, before hesitantly placing his hands on the bulge. "...Yeah...He's still goin." A small grin broke loose, and Jazz slid to his knees before the enforcer. "You think it's funny huh? You got sire in trouble!"  

Prowl sighed, resting his servos on Jazz' shoulders and kneading the material in his palms as jazz continued to speak. "Now ahm gonna have to make tha' spook up to him. Yer givin' me a full schedule already." He cooed, purring as he glanced up to Prowl. He grinned up at the enforcer, letting his engine rev. Prowl's wings flicked back and quirked a brow. "Are you now?" 

Jazz' visor flashed a quick wink, and he nuzzled the sensitive area of Prowl's hip. "Oh yeah. Luckily, I know just how to make it up ta ya darlin~" Prowl barely managed to squeak as Jazz suddenly lifted him, and they tumbled back into the nest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl's behavior was inspired by a mix of head cannons for carriers, and my sister's friend while she was pregnant. She has ocd, so it was always funny stories whenever she got a craving or felt like rearranging.


End file.
